As Lovers Go
by everlasting-love
Summary: I'll be true, I'll be useful, I'll be cavalier, I'll be yours my dear. And I'll belong to you...If you'll just let me through." How can James make Lily understand it isn't all just a game? A Lily-James fiction, set in 7th year. Lots of Marauder fun, L/J.
1. Set Up

Lily-James story loosely based on the idea behind the song "As Lovers Go" by Dashboard Confessional.

**As Lovers Go**

She said "I've gotta be honest, you're wasting your time if you're fishing round here."

And I said "you must be mistaken, I'm not fooling... this feeling is real"

She said "You gotta be crazy, what do you take me for? Some kind of easy mark?"

"You've got wits, you've got looks, you've got passion, but I swear that you've got me all wrong."

All wrong.

All wrong.

But you got me...

I'll be true, I'll be useful...I'll be cavalier...I'll be yours my dear.

And I'll belong to you...

If you'll just let me through.

This is easy as lovers go, so don't complicate it by hesitating.

And this is wonderful as loving goes,

This is tailor-made, what's the sense in waiting?

And I said "I've gotta be honest, I've been waiting for you all my life."

For so long I thought I was asylum bound,

But just seeing you makes me think twice.

And being with you here makes me sane,

I fear I'll go crazy if you leave my side.

You've got wits... you've got looks, you've got passion

But are you brave enough to leave with me tonight?

Tonight.

Tonight.

But you've got me...

I'll be true, I'll be useful...I'll be cavalier...I'll be yours my dear.

And I'll belong to you...

If you'll just let me through.

This is easy as lovers go, so don't complicate it by hesitating.

And this is wonderful as loving goes,

This is tailor-made, what's the sense in waiting?


	2. A Plain Morning

Chapter 1: A Plain Morning

**Chapter 1: A Plain Morning**

Lily Evans narrowed her eyes, her face screwed up in concentration as she carefully stirred the concoction bubbling in her cauldron. Consulting the book, she turned back to add three careful drops of a murky brown liquid to her potion.

"One…two…."

"BWAHAHAHAHA Prongs, you buffoon, we could get into trouble for that one!"

Lily jumped, shaking much more of the potion into the cauldron than was required. Seething, she whirled around to see James Potter and Sirius Black dancing around with each other like fools, their potions already finished and bottled, fighting each other with rubber wands. Rubber wands? Where did they find the time to come up with this stuff? Lily and her friends were busy working hard in classes, preparing for their impending N.E.W.T.S and the Dynamic Duo were goofing off, as usual.

Suddenly the potion began to froth and bubble unexpectedly. Alarmed, Lily looked to her best friend, Dorcas Meadows, for help. Dorcas shrugged helplessly and began backing away from the cauldron.

"Lily, my dear!" boomed Professor Slughorn. "What have we here, another brilliant concoction from my favourite Gryffindor?"

Slughorn bustled over to Lily's cauldron, his face alight with anticipation.

"Sir, actually, I don't really think I'm done with this one, let's just step away…"

Before Lily could complete the sentence, the potion suddenly exploded with the force of a tiny bomb, drenching everybody in the classroom in purple sap. Slughorn, covered in purple goo from head to toe, slowly turned to Lily, his chest swelling till he burst out.

"MS. EVANS! EXPLAIN YOURSELF! Never in my years have I seen such a mess, what were you _thinking_, where was your concentration? Look at the state of my classroom! Look at me! I'm completely soaked, I …"

"Sluggy! It's really quite fetching, sir, just look at that plum, it goes so well with your colouring, you're positively glowing!"

Lily groaned, turning to see James approach, beaming at Slughorn and messing up his own hair with one hand. _What does he think he's doing? Actually, scratch that – I know what he thinks he's doing. He can't save me from this, he caused the mess in the first place, stupid, stupid Potter. And trying to save me now with some blind hope that it'll make me fall madly in love with him… just like him!_

"Mr. Potter…" seethed Slughorn. "As much as I appreciate your valiant attempts at humour, this is not the face of an amused man!"

"But sir, it wasn't her fault, she'd never mess up normally, you know how brilliant she is..."

"Potter!" screeched Lily. "I don't need you to save me, just stay out of this!"

"But Lilybean, Sluggy here doesn't understand…"

"Prongs, mate," cautioned Sirius, looking at Slughorn's reddening face in alarm. "Let's just leave Lily and Sluggy alone, what say you Sluggy?"

"ENOUGH! DETENTION, ALL THREE OF YOU!"

"But, sir! Detention? Me? But, I- I never" stuttered Lily.

"There's a first time for everything, Ms Evans! Out, all of you, now, while I clean this mess up!" boomed Slughorn. "And you three, you three I will see tonight. My office, at eight. Sharp!"

"Briliant, Prongs, another detention is just what I need right now… can't you save your romantic rescues for a time when I don't get involved?" Sirius cuffed James around the head, and walked out with the rest of the class.

Lily, seething, began packing her bags. James, a sheepish grin on his face, approached her wearily.

"Well, look on the bright side Lilybean, this gives you an excuse to spend time with me! And then maybe we could nip out to Hogsmeade after? For a drink?"

Lily turned to the dark-haired boy with a look of disbelief on her face.

"Potter, you arrogant, thick-skinnned fool…"

"Go on, Evans, go out with me – just this once! And then I won't ask again, you'll be rid of me for good if you want!" said James earnestly.

Lily swung her bag on her shoulder and faced James, green fire blazing in her eyes.

"After what you just did? Interfering for no good reason, landing me a detention for something that was your fault in the first place?! Showing off, playing the fool with Black all the bloody time, messing up your hair because you think it makes you look that much cooler? You disgust me."

James flinched, but Lily continued unrelentingly. "I've told you before and I'll tell you again, Potter – I wouldn't go out with you if you were the last boy on the planet!"

Whirling around, Lily stalked out of the classroom, leaving a bemused and, as per routine, disappointed James behind. In a last attempt at bravado, he called out to her.

"So…. I'll see you at 8 then!"

His only response was the classroom door being slammed in his face.


	3. Shut Up and Let Me Go

**Chapter 2: Shut Up and Let Me Go**

"Listen, Prongs, you stare any harder and someone from the Ministry is going to swoop down and hex you for public indecency

"Listen, Prongs, you stare any harder and someone from the Ministry is going to swoop down and hex you for public indecency."

James, as though coming out of a trance, tore his eyes away from the redhead at the end of the dinner table and turned to his friends. His pudding sat untouched in front him; James Potter had a strange habit of losing his appetite when Lily Evans was around.

Sirius smirked at him, his dark hair falling into his eyes with an elegant ease, apparently oblivious to the dozens of girls who were ogling him in much the same manner as James was watching Lily.

"Really, mate, I know I'm supposed to play the supportive best friend," continued Sirius, his loud voice easily heard by most of the nearby students. "But unless Evans enjoys being undressed by your eyes, I'd give it a rest."

The eavesdropping students sniggered, as Lily, turning a deep red, threw James a disgusted glance and turned her back on the Marauders to talk to Dorcas. Peter laughed into his dessert as Remus tried, unsuccessfully, to maintain a straight face.

James frowned.

"You know what I don't get…every bloody female in this school wants to go out with me and the only one I want doesn't? How does that work?"

"Haven't things improved this year?" asked Peter. "I mean all those Head student meetings, patrolling the corridors alone at night…"

"Yeah, you'd think so, wouldn't you…" muttered James.

Sirius gave a bark-like laugh, the sight of his wide grin and even, white teeth making a Hufflepuff visibly swoon as she passed the Gryffindor table. James frowned at her, generally annoyed with the world.

"Listen, Prongs, do us all a favour, myself and Evans especially and move on. And up! I mean, Hogwarts isn't exactly a hotbed for beauties, but there're a couple decent-looking girls around here…"

This time it was James' turn to smirk at Sirius. Hogwarts was filled with enough beautiful, fun, intelligent girls to keep any teenage boy happy but Sirius Black would never notice. He had dated a select group of Hogwart's finest and never seemed to long for any girl the way James did Lily.

"You're a Marauder," continued Sirius. "You're a shit load of fun and, despite what Evans might see in her meaner moments, not completely repulsive. You could date any girl in this school; stop being an idiot and let go of the single one that isn't interested."

"Look, Padfoot, you don't know what it's like. I mean, I see other girls and I see that they're stunning and I can even manage to hold a decent conversation with a couple… but then I see her and it's like, I don't know…they all just fly out my head" explained James, earnestly.

Sirius raised one eyebrow. A couple of eavesdropping students smirked at James' uncharacteristic soppiness.

"Uh, that is… you know, she'd be fun to date for a while, that's all" amended James, shooting the watching students a look reminiscent of Sirius' ever-present haughty indifference.

Sirius grinned. James often felt the need to downplay the intensity of what he felt for Lily, turning it into a joke and making out that he was just having fun with a girl who presented a challenge. For friends as close as the Marauders, the act was easy to see through. Sirius knew that James was serious about Lily, but it irked him to see his best friend make a fool out of himself for no good reason; sure, Evans was a looker, but James was besotted beyond repair. And Evans showed no signs of giving in anytime soon. Sirius just wanted James to move on and be happy with someone who appreciated his worth.

"Padfoot might be right, James," put in Remus. "Just let it go, it's been a long while and she still isn't relenting."

James glanced over at Lily again. She had her back to him and was chatting happily with Dorcas and Iris, another of her close friends. With her dark red hair, sparkling eyes and charming smile, Lily Evans was widely regarded as one of Hogwarts' prettiest students; she was used to boys' watching as she walked past and had been on her fair share of dates. _But I'm not like the rest_, thought James desperately. _This is bleeding impossible; if she'd look twice in my direction, maybe actually give me a chance, she'd see that I'm not in it for a laugh. Stupid woman. Ruining my life. _

Suddenly, James noticed Amos Diggory approach the Gryffindor table, his eyes on Lily. Alert at once, James watched as Amos took a seat with the girls, chatting happily with Lily and making Iris giggle. _Stupid git! Useless pretty-boy, hasn't got half the brains or wit or charm Lily deserves. Amos. What sort of a name is that, anyhow? _

"Don't bother with it, Prongs," warned Remus, who was watching James' intense glare. "She wants to talk to Diggory, not you – let it go. Seriously, James, not worth it."

James stood up, a determined look on his face, one hand ruffling up his hair as he strode over to the end of the table.

"Never mind then…" muttered Remus.

"OY! Diggory, mate, how're you feeling now? Still recovering from being flattened in the last match? No worries, it can get better, there's still time to pull your team out of the Cup!"

Some of the nearby students raised their heads, excited at the prospect of another James-Lily confrontation. They seemed to thrive on the intense chemistry, if manifested in funny ways, between the two Head students; James was only too pleased to oblige.

"Yeah, it's good to see you too, Potter," mumbled Amos, as Lily turned to James, annoyed.

"Potter, _what_ is your problem? Can't you take your head out of your ass long enough to realize you aren't welcome?"

"But Lilybean, I'm just trying to save you from the agony of maintaining a conversation with Diggy-doll! I've tried it, trust me, I'd never wish that kind of pain on anyone…"

A few Gryffindors chuckled, as Amos' face took on a pink tinge.

"Listen, Potter, I don't know what your problem with me is…" began Amos.

"Well it's not so much a problem with anything specific, Diggy-dums, just more the fact that you exist really…" responded James, eliciting more laughter from the watching students.

"Potter! You insufferable moron, just leave us alone!" exclaimed Lily.

"Just give me a second, Lily-petal, let me get rid of the Diggster and you and I can catch up then, alright?" said James, throwing Lily a charming smile.

A deep frown darkened Lily's normally pretty face, but before she could retort, Amos got to his feet.

"Alright, that's enough, Potter!"

James cracked an amused smile, one eyebrow raised. "Really, now? See I thought I was just getting started here… be a good boy and go on back to the Hufflehouse now, Diggs, come on…"

"Listen, Potter, sod off, alright? She isn't interested in your pathetic attempts and, frankly, you look quite the idiot right now. And that match was unfair and you know it! If Madame Hooch hadn't been so busy eyeing up Black, she would have realized those last three points were ours! Why, I have a good mind…"

Bored with Amos, James shot Lily a glance. She was glaring up at him from her seat and, as their eyes met in an intense gaze, James felt a jolt go through him. _This isn't in my head; I don't feel this way with any other girl. How can she not realize what we have between us? _

Just then, Amos regained James' attention slightly by turning into a large penguin. The Great Hall dissolved in laughter as James looked around in surprise for the reason.

"Yeah, sorry about that," drawled Sirius lazily, an amused glint in his dark eyes. "He was going on and on about something, got a little annoying, sometimes my wand just acts of its own accord… these things happen, you know."

James chuckled his approval, as the laughing students watching Amos waddle uncomfortably. Lily, now furious, waved her wand once and Amos popped back into his seat, looking thoroughly ruffled.

"Alright there, Diggy-kins?" smirked James.

Lily jumped out of her seat and spun around to face James, her face flushed a deep crimson. Her eyes were blazing and her forehead creased in a frown; to James, however, it only made her look more beautiful. He smiled.

"Take that ridiculous smirk off your face, Potter! I truly don't understand how your brain functions, yours or those of your brainless cronies over there!"

Sirius frowned. Lily took no notice.

"But Evans! It was just a joke, pretty-Diggy can take a joke, can't he? Come on Digs, give us a smile now…" said James, egged on by the admiring glances from the students watching.

"Shut up! Just shut up, Potter, I'll go mad if I have to deal with your idiotic arrogance any longer! How much more simple can I make this?! Leave. Me. Alone!"

"But, Evans…" began James, frowning. Their interaction was now attracting the attention of most of the Great Hall, including the few teachers still sitting at the Head Table.

"No, no 'but Evans,' no Lily-bean or Lily-petal or any other of your stupid jokes," said Lily, no longer shouting. She simply sounded tired. "Leave me alone, Potter, please. Your ego and mindless disregard for anyone else's feelings make me sick! You're supposed to be the Head Boy, a role model, someone other kids can admire? You're a joke, Potter. All you do is run other people down, mess around with Black to get more attention, be a jerk just because you can, strut around this school like you own the place!"

James' face fell as it sunk in that Lily meant every word. He looked over to his friends for support. Peter and Remus were watching Lily, Peter frowning and Remus looking abashed. Sirius, however, was watching James; as their eyes met, he shook his head slightly, a faint frown marring his features.

"You think it's hilarious and you're a big hero and this entire school seems to worship the ground you walk on for some reason, Potter, but I can't stand you. I honestly cannot stand being in the same room as you anymore. So, please, do me a favour and leave me alone."

Stunned, James reached out for her arm. "Evans, look…"

Lily wrenched her arm from his grip. "I mean it, James. I'm sick of this and I'm sick of you! Just leave me alone!"

She grabbed her books off the table and stalked out of the Hall. The watching students seemed as stunned as James; you could have heard a pin drop in the silent Hall. Dorcas and Iris quickly gathered their belongings and hurried after their friend.

"Smooth, Potter, really…" mumbled Amos, as he walked back to the Hufflepuff table.

The other students quietly resumed their conversations as James walked back to his friends. The Marauders didn't seem to want to meet his eyes as he sat down, his shoulders sagging and his brow furrowed.

"Prongs," said Sirius, watching James with a hard expression on his face. "Enough. Seriously mate, enough."

James turned to look at the entrance to the Hall, where a head of red hair had vanished in anger only seconds ago. Maybe he had some rethinking to do.

_**Please review!! I'd love any feedback on how it's developing so far.**_


End file.
